Galactic Breasts (NSFW Tales)
''THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION CONTAINS MATERIAL UNSUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18. '' Characters *Shawn *Kyss *Tyll Transcript (Shawn was at his home eating waffles with maple syrup he got from cutting maple trees) Shawn: These waffles for good, good thing I use maple trees for syrup instead of going to the store. (Suddenly, all the lights in his house turn off, and a bright glow appears outside.) Shawn: (notices) What the-? (hides in the couch) ???: SHAWN. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. STEP OUT OF YOUR HOUSE. COME WITH US. Shawn: (remains quiet while thinking) Aliens? Really!? ???: LEAVE YOUR HOUSE IMMEDIATELY. (Shawn still remains quiet and out of sight) Shawn: (sighs) God dammit.... (Shawn walks out of his house with hands raised in the air) ???: STEP INTO THE LIGHT. Shawn: Okay. .. (Shawn steps into the light) (Shawn gets sucked up into a large, circular spaceship, and it takes off.) Shawn: Okay, can someone tell me what's going on!? (They land on a large green planet.) ???: TRANSPORTATION COMPLETE. STEP OUT OF THE SHIP AND CONTINUE NORTH. Shawn: (keeps a sharp eye out) ..... (A large metallic door opens in front of Shawn, making a staircase.) Shawn: (walks downstairs) Nothing seems dangerous here. ???: WELCOME TO PECTUS. Shawn: Pectus huh? (walks around the place) What so you do in Pectus? ???: PECTUS IS INHABITED ONLY BY BEAUTIFUL ALIEN WOMEN, AND WE HAVE BEEN STUDYING YOUR...SEX LIFE, AS IT WERE. ???: IT'S... LESS THAN IMPRESSIVE. Shawn: Then why did you bring me here? ???: YOU ARE HERE TO IMPROVE YOUR SEXUAL PERFORMANCE. Shawn: Okay, where do I begin? ???: CONTINUE NORTH, AND YOU'LL FIND THE CITY OF GALLUS. Shawn: Okay. (walks north) (After ten minutes of walking, Shawn comes across a large city, with silver skyscrapers.) Shawn: Holy frost.... (An alien woman notices him.) Alien Woman: Oh, hello. Welcome to Gallus. Shawn: Oh... uhh... (looks her bust) Alien Woman: Trust me, you'll be seeing a lot more of these. The name's Jennis. (she holds out her hand.) Shawn: (snaps out of it) My name is Shawn. (shakes her hand) Jennis: Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're here because your sex drive is lacking? Shawn: Yeah, it is. Jennis: Right this way. (She waves him over, and walks him to one of the many skyscrapers.) (Shawn whistles while walking) Jennis: Wow, you're good at whistling. I just learned how to whistle a few months ago. It's kind of embarrassing... Shawn: You'll be great once you get some practice. (Jennis blushes.) Jennis (in head): I've never been told I'd be great at something before... Jennis: Thanks. Shawn: Let's just keep going. Jennie: We should be arriving at the The Gallus Tower Hotel any second now...here we are! Shawn: Okay. Jennie: I'll be taking my leave now. Just head on in and ask for room 20-B. (She walks off.) Shawn: Thanks. (Shawn searches and finds room 20-B) Hotel Manager: Excuse me, sir? Do need help finding someone? Shawn: Yeah, where is room 20-B? Hotel Manager: Oh...you're here for that. Go one floor up and it'll be on your right. (Shawn goes to one floor and walks to the right.) (Another alien woman sees Shawn headed for 20-B, and waves him over with her finger.) Shawn: (notices) Uh, hey. Cass: Hey. You here for the treatment? The name's Cass. I'm guessing you're Shawn? Shawn: Yep. (Cass opens up the door to 20-B.) Cass: Head on in. They've been waiting. Shawn: Thanks. (walks in) (The room is dimly lit, to pass off a sexual vibe. Two large breasted alien women lay on a very large bed.) Shawn: Wow... (gets a boner) Kyss: Hello, Shawn. I'm Kyss, and this is Tyll. Shawn: ...... (erection gets larger) Kyss: Oh yeah, that's what I want to see. (Tyll throws a tentacle at Shawn, grabbing him and throwing him on the bed.) Tyll: Let's get this started~! (She slides her hand across his dick, and slowly starts to stroke.) Shawn: (in his head) Hell yes~! I bet they can read minds! Kyss: You're oddly quiet. Speak up, it really helps... (She slides her hand across the side of his thigh.) Shawn: Holy shit... (Kyss starts masturbating.) Kyss: Aahh~... Let me in this! (They both slide their hands across his cock, already slippery from pre-cum.) Shawn: Damn, this feels good. Kyll: Oh yeah, it'll feel better in a few seconds. (She extends small suction cups on her hand, which slowly shifts into a tentacle.) Shawn: What the....? (penis erects more larger) (Tyll pushes Shawn on his back slowly, then begins to suck his cock.) Shawn: (thinking) Holy shit! This is fucking amazing! Tyll: Oh yeah, I can tell you like this...your cock is rock hard... Shawn: Well, don't bite me if I'm wrong. (Tyll stops sucking.) Tyll: Oh don't worry babe. (She opens her mouth, and sticks two fingers down her throat, as her teeth retract into her gums.) Tyll: I can suck that entire dick with no sweat. Shawn: Well, go ahead. (Tyll continues to suck Shawn's dick, but gets interrupted by Kyss, who procedes to wrap her tits around his dick.) Kyss: It's time I get action in this~! (She pushes her tits down.) Kyss: Damn! Even after I push my tits down I still can't see your dick... Tyll: That's usually a good thing. Shawn: I can actually live with this. (She starts sliding her tits.) Kyss: Wow...your dick is rough...good thing you're here. (She winks.) (She licks the head of his dick.) (Shawn almost releases a bit of pre-cum) Tyll: Let's turn it up a notch... (She turns her hand into a small tentacle, and slides it through Kyss' tits, and wraps around Shawn's cock, and starts stroking it.) (Shawn then releases pre-cum on Kyss' tits) Tyll: Hmm... (The tentacle slides into the urethra, and begins to examine his cum.) Tyll: Here's why he's not coming...his cum is simply too thick to make it safely out of his penis! Kyss: Um...how much sex do you have on a monthly basis, Shawn? Shawn: Um, never actually. Kyss: This is not good... Tyll: We're gonna have to use the secret maneuver... (Kyss violently grabs the bottom of Shawn's penis, then slides her hand up, causing a pile of thick cum to fly out.) Shawn: AGH! That hurt! Tyll: Does it feel better down there? Shawn: Yeah, much better actually. Tyll: Now... (They both slide their tits on his dick, and a small amount of cum flies out.) Kyss: There we go! Shawn: *huff* I want more! (He grabs Kyss, turns her over and starts ramming his dick into her pussy.) Kyss: Oh my god! Shawn: Your pussy feels so good! Tyll: Looks like our treatment is working... (The scene cuts to Shawn walking out of the Gallus Tower Hotel.) Shawn: That was an eye-opening experience. (It cuts again to Kyss and Tyll, with the room completely destroyed.) Kyss: So...how was that? Tyll: ...Meh. Kyss: Yeah. Gallery Kyss.png|Kyss Tyll.png|Tyll Category:NSFW Category:August Releases Category:RP